A Flirtatious Fairytale
by The awesome beckster
Summary: 'Now he had a wonderful plan to stave away the boredom; to see if he could break that heart of ice...'
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

A.H.F

**A/N: My best friend Sowmiya is co-writing this with me. Follow me on tumblr (the-awesome-beckster). I don't know when I'll next upload, but hopefully soon. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be writing the scripts not this rubbish!**

Loki frowned as a group of Asgardian soldiers brought a tall woman wearing a set of deep purple horns into the prison cell across from him. One of the soldiers snatched the horns from her head and chucked them behind the group to Thor. She could only be described as beautiful. Her skin was pale which contrasted with her bright red lips. She pouted slightly as the door was slammed heavily from behind her. Thor's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Close your mouth little brother or I'll stick a hammer in it," taunted Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes but didn't hesitate to close his mouth. He really didn't want to deal with anymore comments.

Thor inspected the horns in his hands carefully.

"Send them to the experts," he ordered passing it to the nearest soldier. "I suspect they don't do anything, but I don't know enough to risk it."

Thor sauntered out of the room; his royal red cloak he wore so proudly swaying merrily out behind him. As he exited, most of the soldiers left too, leaving just two on guard. It was an unnecessary precaution seeing as the cells were impenetrable from the inside but it apparently made people feel safer.

Meanwhile, Loki gracefully plonked himself down by the glass of his cell. Beside him was a small wooden bookcase filled with the few books his brother allowed him. He tried to focus on the text in front of him but it was impossible not to keep observing the latest development.

"I've never had a cell mate before..." he began.

"Smooth moves sunshine," she smirked.

He chuckled.

"What I'm wondering is how you managed to get yourself banged up in here," he pondered.

"Well how was I to know putting an entire dimension to sleep is against the law?" She shrugged before turning to meet his gaze with a small teasing grin. "Oh have I heard stories about you Loki of Asgard... Quite a trick you pulled with new York there."

"Yes that did make a few people quite angry, no clue why," He remarked, the corners of his mouth rising slightly at the memory.

He looked back at the book. Today was 'How to build a table: the guide for dummies'. When he'd requested books to read he hadn't really meant DIY manuals.

"I don't think I caught your name," he inquired as he regarded her carefully.

"Maleficent."

* * *

"Have you heard about the new prisoner?" questioned the guard.

"Oh yeah! Umm... that sorceress... Maleficent! That's her name. Knew it would come to me eventually," the other guard replied with a self satisfied grin.

Loki was eavesdropping on their rather ridiculous and dim-witted conversation. Not that he'd admit to that.

"Apparently she's like the devil incarnate. Her whole sleeping trick was like a repeat of New York! There is no fire ruling her heart, like Loki. His whole life is ruled by his temper and built up hatred. No, in fact the opposite. She's made of that horrid numbing cold that seeps into your bones," Loki rolled his eyes, practically hearing them shiver.

Everyone always turns him into the villain. However, how could anyone be just pure coldness? The flames were caused by the passion, which led them to their utter belief in their life choices. Now he had a wonderful plan to stave away the boredom; to see if he could break that heart of ice...


	2. Chapter 2: Love me or hate me

**A/N: Hi! Basically, my friend and I have come up with this idea and, although we know the beginning and end, we aren't quite clear on the middle. This may mean it will take a while to update this but I will try my hardest. I have changed my username on tumblr to angel-of-the-bbc, it would be great if you follow me. Please review and enjoy...  
**

* * *

The next day, Loki found the perfect opportunity to start his experiment.

"Umm... Excuse me..." Loki said to a passing maid, who had an obvious crush on him and therefore kept her head down. "I know it's been forbidden but, would you get me something to read?"

Her cheeks stained a deep red, amazed that he was even speaking to her.

"Shouldn't you ask your brother?" she answered though it was muffled because she was still looking down.

"He won't understand," he whispered. "I want to read something deep. Not an instruction booklet slung together by some idiot. You understand, don't you? You look like you enjoy reading something as beautiful as yourself," he finished, pulling puppy eyes as she finally looked up at him, biting her lip.

Meanwhile, mentally Loki was cursing this stupid servant to the high heavens. Here he was, a god, sniveling like a young earthling with a sentimental attachment to some girl. However, it was working.

She took a small breath, glancing around worriedly checking no one would overhear.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Later that day, the same maid approached hurried looking thoroughly suspicious. Loki smiled smugly to himself. As soon as she reached him, however, he turned it into a look of gratitude.

"It's not much, but it's something," she whispered, as she placed down the book next to the food she was actually meant to be bringing.

"What is it?" he inquired picking up the leather-bound book and turning it over.

"A book which is famous on earth. It's called Shakespeare's sonnets. It's a collection of poems," she said with a small hopeful smile.

Well, it could be a lot worse.

"Thank you," he whispered. "This means so much to me."

He took a step closer to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. If it was even possible she blushed deeper. She only hesitated for a moment before scurrying away, a massive grin on her face. Loki breathed a sigh of relief, letting the faked expression drop from his face.

He plonked himself down by the side of the glass. No one would notice the book. No one even paid him any attention unless he'd done something wrong.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asked.

"Reading," He answered with a grin.

Good to see she was going along with his plan, no matter how unknowingly.

"Care to expand!" She snapped.

"Listen:

From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
But as the riper should by time decease,  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.  
Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content  
And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding.  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee." He read.

"I don't get it" She answered with a frown.

"He's saying that she's beautiful yet so vain and that if she doesn't change the only reason people will remember her is because she was pretty and even that will be destroyed by her death," He explained.

"Huh. Well I don't think that's going to happen to either of us," She turned to him with a smile. "After all I'm much more than a pretty face."

Loki gave her one of his fake grins.

"Of course," he said.

This was going to be even more fun than he first thought.


End file.
